The Elephant in The Womb
by GCatsPjs
Summary: Set of Oneshots... Sharing the joy, one at a time... B&B - NOT in chronological order...
1. The Hannah That Rocks The Cradle

**The Elephant In The Womb**

There was a soft knocking on the apartment door that Brennan had originally thought was the rain. It wouldn't have surprised her at all, since the rain had been pouring down on and off all day. She sat uncomfortably on the couch, her back supported by several pillows and a book resting where it could. Her eyes moved to the door again, the gentle knock a bit harder now, she sighed resignedly and slowly pulled her feet from the couch. She was pushing her ninth month of pregnancy, and it almost seemed to her that her abdomen was expanding at an hourly rate. She rolled her eyes at her silent exaggeration, and forced herself from the couch. Just as she righted herself, she heard the gentle knock again, and it worried her just a bit that she might not make it to the door in time. "I'll be right there." She called.

As she walked through the living area toward the door, she dodged several bags of baby clothes and gifts that hadn't been put away yet, the color pink seemed to just appear out of every corner of her apartment these days. She made it to the door, with a quick glance to the clock, noting that it was nearly eight in the evening, she unlatched the locks on the door and peered through the crack.

The person she saw standing on the other side was seemingly surprised by the door opening, as if she hadn't realized that she still had her knuckles to the wood. "Temperance." The woman said with a friendly smile, lacking any and all pretense.

"Hannah?" Brennan said, surprised by the woman's appearance at her door. She hadn't heard from or seen Hannah since the night she had called her to tell her about Booth's proposal. The pause that followed the initial surprise at seeing Hannah standing at her apartment door was long, at least it seemed long to Brennan, who had no idea why she would possibly be standing there. "Is everything alright?" She asked, still holding the door open just a crack, there was a level of apprehension in Hannah's eyes that she just couldn't seem to ignore.

"I… I'm sorry, Temperance. I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry." Hannah said quickly, taking a step backwards.

"No." Brennan replied. "Hannah, please come inside. It's nice to see you." She said, her voice not displaying the confusion that she was currently feeling at this surprise visit. She opened the door and took a step back, allowing the other woman to step inside the apartment, Hannah turned just as the door closed, and there was an audible gasp.

"Temperance?" Hannah managed to say, surprised at Brennan's condition, she recovered quickly. "Congratulations!" She smiled brightly, catching the sparkle in the other woman's eyes as her smile reached up to place it there. "When are you... when...?" She seemed speechless for a moment.

"Next month." Brennan replied, glancing over to the couch, she sighed at the plate she had left, and a wrapper from a granola bar from earlier. "I'm sorry about the mess." She said softly.

"Mess? Temperance, your place is never a mess." Hannah let out a nervous laugh. "I'm really sorry for not calling before I showed up." She said with a smile.

"That's fine." She smiled as she began to clean up the dishes, she walked toward the kitchen slowly, feeling the aches and pains along the way, she stepped to the sink. "I've accepted shorter days at the lab as my due date nears. I can still work from my apartment, so it makes things much more convenient for me to get the proper amount of rest and hydration that is required for the baby's health."

Hannah smiled, feeling a bit awkward standing on the other side of the island in the kitchen. She glanced around at the various decorations in the apartment, noting that it didn't look much different than it had from the last time she had been there. The biggest difference was the gift bags that seemed to line the living room. "I'll hazard a guess and assume that you're having a girl?" She asked, watching Temperance turn slightly at the other woman's smile, she instantly realized that Hannah seemed quite uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes, it's a girl." She smiled. "Perhaps you'd like to see her bedroom." Temperance said, hoping that perhaps sharing this would make things seem a little less awkward. "We still haven't gotten a crib yet, though that is something we're currently discussing. Since the baby will be in a bassinet, I didn't feel that it was crucial, yet Angela seems to think that the child's future sleeping arrangements should be made the centerpiece of the bedroom." She said, allowing her own nervousness to escape from her lips. She led the other woman down the hallway and they turned into a small room, decorated with pink and blue wallpaper, the ceiling adorned with clouds intermingled with stars, hiding in the blue hue that was painted above. "So what brings you here for a visit?" Brennan asked politely, still unsure of the other woman's reasoning for a visit.

"I... wanted to ask you about Seeley." Hannah said, as suddenly, the door slammed across the apartment, and the sound of Booth's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Bones, I'm sorry." He called.

Brennan glanced to Hannah, and for a moment she looked like she was going to be sick. "I'll be right back." She said, moving toward the doorway. "Booth?"

Before she even stepped out into the hallway, he was practically in front of her, striding down the hallway, he smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? We can keep the crib here. I just thought that since you spend so much time at my place it would just be a little more convenient." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips, she gave him a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He watched the look on her face contort slightly, and he felt nervous suddenly. "Bones, what's wrong."

"Can we talk for a second?" She asked in a low voice, taking his arm.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes showing genuine confusion as she pulled at his arm. "Bones, why are you dragging me down the hallway?"

"Because I think it's rude to talk about people when they are in the next room." She whispered to him. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"People?"

"Person."

"Bones, I think that the hormones are messing with your brain again."

"Hannah is here." She said, watching him stop grinning, his eyes widening. "I don't know why." She said, before he could even ask. "But she knows that you're here, so it might be polite of you to go in and speak with her."

Booth shook his head and touched Brennan's shoulder, turning her so they were facing away from the bedroom. "Not a good idea."

"Why, Booth?" Brennan asked, turning toward him, her eyes challenged him. "Are you still sexually attracted to her?"

"What? No!" He exclaimed, letting his eyes drop to Brennan's swollen abdomen, he looked back into her eyes. "Absolutely not."

"Then it's time for you to face your fears." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder, she turned him. "You can think of this as your way of apologizing for lying to me about the baby's crib."

"I didn't lie." He said, turning toward her, she put her hand on his chest and continued to push him.

"You know as well as I do that the crib wasn't going to fit in your apartment, and that's why you brought it here." She said, raising an eyebrow at him, continuing to push him down the hallway toward the room.

"Bones, I can't do this." He mumbled.

"You can do it for me, do it for your daughter... do it for yourself." She replied.

He stopped, gave her a glare, and her eyebrow lifted in challenge.

"I love you." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, she turned away from him.

He watched her walk away from him down the hallway, and after a moment, turned toward the baby's bedroom. He took a deep breath and walked around the corner. Hannah turned at the same moment and their eyes met, as he gave her a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." She said, glancing to the doorway, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Bones had to go to the bathroom or something, she does that a lot more now." He said, trying to make Hannah laugh, but instead, she simply nodded. "How have you been?" He asked, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. "Busy?"

Hannah's eyebrows lifted and a shy smile passed over her lips, her eyes traveled the room. "Not as busy as you, apparently." She said with a soft, nervous laugh. "You and Temperance?" She asked, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And..."

"Yes." He nodded again.

She nodded her head and kind of let her hand flick nonchalantly in her pocket for a second. "You look happy."

"I am very happy." He replied, watching the flinch in her eyes made his stomach twist. He hated hurting people, and he knew this had to be difficult for her. "Bones and I are very happy." He replied. "Do you, want to... stay for drinks or something?" He asked.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate." She said, giving him a sad smile. "But thank you." She said, reaching her hand out, he took hers. "Congratulations, Seeley."

"Thank you." He whispered, unsure of what else to say, and watched as she disappeared through the doorway. He listened as she walked down the hallway, holding his breath, he heard Brennan's voice, and the door opening and closing as Hannah said goodbye. He tried to breathe again. His attention was suddenly brought to the sound of something being pushed down the hallway. Attention piqued, he stepped to the door and looked around the corner. "Bones, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, watching his very pregnant girlfriend attempt to push the large box with the crib down the hallway.

"I thought if you did something handy, you'd feel better." She said, offering a smile, she watched his eyes narrow as he stepped closer to her, and she pressed her back against the wall, letting him come closer.

"I can think of something else to use my hands for." He said, holding his hands up, he gave her a wicked smile.

"Good." She whispered seductively, leaning toward him, she kissed his lips tenderly. "There is a sink full of dishes that need to be washed too." She smiled, leaning over, she continued to push the crib box toward the bedroom, leaving Booth to roll his eyes, before he simply lifted it up and brought it into the baby's room.


	2. Max'd Out

Brennan sat at the diner quietly typing on her laptop. The first opportunity she had to sit and relax alone for a while, and she intended on taking full advantage of it. She sat with a milkshake on one side of her, and on the other side a large plate of fries sit waiting to be devoured. She smiled to herself knowing that her plate of fries wouldn't be disrupted by any intruding hands looking for a quick bite. Booth was out in the field, and she was away from his watchful eye for a bit, so she decided to indulge her craving.

The time had been flying by, six months into the pregnancy, and she was still feeling quite comfortable. Her work in the lab had been kept steady, and would often accompany Booth out in the field, but there were times where she was just as content to work on the science side of things, and help from the sidelines. He was more than willing to let a squintern come along and help, and there were a couple of agents he'd use as backup if he needed it. However, even with working on the things she loved most, science, she couldn't help but miss being out in the field with him.

She started typing, and opened an e-mail from Booth, a brief summary of a case that they had just wrapped up, he was asking for her assistance in making his report 'a little more squinty'. He had a Master's degree, he was by no means a dummy, but he also liked the idea of having her brain at his fingertips, so to speak. She opened the report and started to read through it, periodically changing a word or two, just out of habit. Her eyes were so focused on the report, she didn't notice the man sit across from her until he spoke.

"Booth having you do his homework for him again?"

Brennan nearly jumped at the voice, her eyes flashing up as she caught the gleam in her father's eye as he smiled. "Dad!" She said, allowing a genuine smile to grace her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"What, a father can't drop by and visit his little girl?" He asked with a laugh.

"I... I mean...I didn't know you were in town. After the Jeff Fowler case, you kind of disappeared again."

"Yeah, well... I had some things to do. Have you talked to your brother? I was going to stop by his place, I haven't seen them in a few months."

"I have spoken with Russ, yes." She said, tilting her head, a curious look came over her face that seemed almost humored.

Max's eyes narrowed in confusion, but the smile never left his face. "What?"

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head.

"So where is Booth?" Max said, leaning forward, he grabbed a fry from her plate and looked up at her as he chomped on it.

"He's in the field." She replied, closing the laptop, she leaned on it slightly and looked across at her father.

"You look good, Temperance. You look well rested. Booth must be taking good care of you." He smiled.

Brennan let out a laugh, shaking her head. "I can take care of myself, Dad."

"Well then, are you taking good care of Booth?" He laughed at the look on her face when she lifted an eyebrow at him. "So what's going on with you guys? Why is he out in the field, and you're sitting here fixing his reports?"

"He asked me to look it over." She replied. "And also, the murder that we're currently working on was committed in a chemical warehouse, and under the circumstances, it wouldn't be a good idea if I accompanied him."

"And why is that?"

"I..." She glanced out the window, trying to find her words. "I should wait until Booth is here, then we can discuss it."

"Discuss what? You two are still working together, right?"

"Yes." She replied, hoping that the simple answer would reassure her father, but she knew exactly how nosy he could be, and he gave her a suspicious look.

"Are you two finally dating, now?" He asked, leaning over the table slightly, he watched his daughter take a fry and put it into her mouth, chewing slowly. He couldn't tell if she had done that because they were in front of her, or because she needed an excuse not to answer him.

"Yes." She said, watching her father's eyebrows raise, he grinned.

"It's about time you two came to your senses." He said with a laugh, his eyes lifted when he saw the door to the diner open, and his eyes collided with those of the very person they were talking about. "There he is. Hey Booth, it's been a while." Max said, noting the look of surprise on Booth's face, he stopped in his tracks.

Brennan turned just in time to see him take a step back, as if he were going to flee. "Booth?" She said, standing up, she watched her partner's brow furrow, as his foot collided with the door just as another patron started to come in. There was a bit of a shuffle, some apologies, and Brennan took Booth's arm, whispering in his ear, he whispered back at her, and they both looked over to her father, sitting alone at the table she had just vacated.

Max watched the entire thing, from the moment Booth had stepped into the diner, to when his daughter stood to greet him. His breath caught in his throat the moment he saw his daughter's complete form. He watched the panic stricken look from Booth's eyes disappear as she clung to his arm for a moment, whispering into his ear fiercely.

Booth nodded, whispering back at her, and Max watched as he left the tenderest of kisses on his daughter's temple, and a smile erupted on his face. It was a nervous smile, but one that was sincere and warm. Max waited for another moment, and watched his daughter's hand move to her abdomen, and when the two of them spoke quietly, it was as if they were the only two in the room. Booth then turned, took her hand and walked toward the table, reaching his hand out to Max. "Congratulations, Grandpa." He said, noting the glint in Max's eye as they narrowed.

"Dad?" Brennan said, Max remained silent. "Booth, maybe that wasn't the best way of telling him."

Max continued to glare, refusing to reach his hand out to shake Booth's hand, the two of them were caught in a staring contest. "Max?" Booth said, holding his hand out a little farther.

"You?" Max managed to sputter after a moment. "You and..." He paused, not able to complete a sentence, let alone a thought. He had no idea where to even start. "When? When did...?"

Booth finally dropped his hand and pulled out Brennan's chair, ensuring she was comfortably in her chair before pulling his own chair out. "You know Max, if you hung around a little longer, you might have found out sooner."

"Booth." Brennan said, squeezing his arm, she watched him eye her father carefully, his hand automatically sinking into the plate of fries, he pulled one out and shoved it into his mouth, narrowing his eyes a little more.

"Looked to me like you were the one that was about to run out of here like your hair was on fire, and your ass was catching." Max said, narrowing his eyes, he took a fry from the plate.

"Alright. That's enough." Brennan said, breaking off the staring contest between the two men. "I am not going to sit here and be in the middle of an alpha male ritual of who can urinate farther. I understand that you both love me, you both want what is best for me, but this is going to stop right here, right now. Do you understand? So either take it outside, or cut it out..." She said, slapping Booth's hand as he went for another fry. "And if either one of you touches my french fries again, I will eviscerate you with my spoon." She said, grabbing the basket, she pulled it to her corner away from the two men, and glared at both of them. "Are we clear?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Booth nodded, Max nodded as well, and the two men looked across the table at one another. Max then lifted his hand, and held it out to Booth. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Booth said, feeling the other man's grip get tighter. "That's not funny, Max."

"What?" Max grinned.

"Dad, let go of his hand."

"I'm just showing my gratitude, sweetheart." He smiled sarcastically.

"I assure you, Max. Any threat you're going to throw my way, I've got it covered." Booth replied.

"Good." Max said, releasing the other man's hand. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Yeah." Booth said, flexing his hand for a moment before taking Brennan's in his, he smiled just a bit, and watched the expression of pride and happiness for the future slip over Max's face.


	3. Baby Boothies

The conversation was typical for them, and he couldn't help but feel there was just something that wasn't being said. His partner seemed concerned about their friends, Hodgins and Angela having a child was big change in the dynamic of their makeshift family, and Booth was sure that Brennan was taking it a little harder than he was. It wasn't as if she had a problem with their friends being happy, it was that her mind was constantly thinking of how any change had the possibility to rattle the dynamic of the team. She seemed apprehensive when he spoke a demanding reassurance about Angela and Hodgins, about the health of their child. He hoped that he had quelled her anxiety, but could tell by the look in her eyes that there was more.

She looked petrified, her eyes wide with worry and it was almost like she couldn't take that next step down the sidewalk unless they addressed this thing that was bothering her. He had vowed to be patient with her, he had promised that a long time ago, and he wasn't about to go back on it now. He could see from the inquiring way she was looking at him, that all she wanted him to do was ask her, simply ask her what was on her mind.

"What?" He asked again, hoping to drive her from her self imposed silence. His head shook again for emphasis, watching her shift on her foot. He had known by now that Brennan had this quirk about her, that little stoop in her stance right before she said something important, and he could tell that whatever was on her mind was very important. He watched her lips as she spoke, and waited for her words.

The way she said it floated through the air as if she were speaking to him about the universe. As if it were one simple fact that could collide full force into their world and disrupt any delicate balance that remained. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

His jaw slackened just slightly, and a freight train full of thoughts, fears, and doubts began barreling through his brain. He wasn't sure if his heart had stopped, or was simply beating so quickly in his chest that it was just one continuous sound. He tried to catch his breath to speak, but before he could, the rest of her sentence slipped from her lips. "You're the father."

Lightning fast, and not specifically in that order, Booth felt shock, fear, and elation. Those words had slipped from her lips, he could see the fear lying in her eyes. His own thoughts were just a series of split seconds that were interrupted only briefly enough for his brain to fire back at his body to react. A radiant smile erupted on his lips, reaching his eyes immediately. Her face was slack for just a second longer, and it was the moment that her smile appeared, that he felt a warm wash of relief cascade over him.

His hand lifted to her face, his thumb sliding over her cheek as she seemed to be trying to catch her thoughts. Her head leaned into his hand, and she waited for him to speak. "Are you alright?" He whispered, pulling his hand back. His eyes slipped down to her abdomen as if just as a simple reaction, and then back into her eyes.

"Yes." She said, finally able to breathe, her eyes were on his as she took in his complete reaction. Each tiny wrinkle on his face, each and every twitch, the way his eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled that proud and happy smile. "Are you?"

"I am... happy" He stammered. "Scared..." he said, noting her eyebrows lift, but the smile remained on both of their lips. "A baby? Really?"

"Really." She nodded.

"Wow." He said, finding that it was very difficult for him to move at this moment, as their eyes remained locked, each keeping that happy smile on their lips. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"You already asked me that, Booth." She said, trying to move, to take a step, to hug him or anything other than simply stand there and stare at one another.

"What did you say the last time I asked?" He asked, letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"I said yes." She replied. "I'm okay." The same nervous laugh followed her reply.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it? How long have you known?"

"Not long. You know that I can't keep things from you, Booth. Especially not something as important as this."

"You know I love you, right, Bones?" He said, feeling the calm relief beginning to wear, and a surge of panic start to rise into his stomach. "You know that I love you, regardless of any of this, right?"

"I know." She replied, nodding as she reached for his hand. "Let's go somewhere and talk. Preferably someplace with less traffic." She said, nodding toward the three cars that were waiting for the light beside them to turn green. "I'll tell you everything."

"Bones?" Booth said, a tender pause before he took that first step forward. "Is this really happening?"

"It's really happening." She nodded, stepping forward, she dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too." She whispered. He took a step forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close now as they walked down the street together, stepping down the damp sidewalk in a peaceful synchronization, as each contemplated their future, and what it meant for the rest of their lives and careers.


	4. Over the Caroline

Booth sat at his desk searching on one of the databases for their current victim. His eyes were on the screen as he typed in several more details and scrolled down the screen. His eyes focused on his cell phone as a text message lit up the screen. His partner's text was succinct and typical, but it still made him smile.

_Just arrived. On my way up._

He texted her a quick_ 'ok'_ and set his phone back down on the desk, focusing back on the screen. He was about to check an e-mail, when the door of his office swung open as if the wind had come in strong and barreled full speed into it. Caroline Julian was the force behind the pushed door, and she didn't waste a moment with niceties. She stood directly in front of his desk, rested her palms on the surface and leaned in across it toward Booth.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sitting back in his chair, he put his hands behind his head and watched her stand up straight.

"Sit up in your chair. You don't greet a lady like that, Seeley Booth!" Caroline snapped. She watched Booth's chair sit up quickly as he dropped his arms on to the desk.

"What are you doing here, we don't have a case, do we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you don't have a case, but I have a case, and this case involves you." She said, narrowing her eyes at Booth, who shook his head with a confused expression.

"Caroline, are you sure you've taken all of your medication today?"

"Don't you dare get sassy with me, Special Agent Seeley Booth." She said, her accent forcing his name out in a tone that screamed mockery. "I want you to tell me right now that all of this buzz going around in the offices of this building are not true."

"What? That Charlie won that chicken wing eating contest last weekend?" He answered sarcastically. "He did, you know?" Booth grinned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face right now." She said, watching the smile drop from his lips. "Now I've heard rumors around here for a very long time that you and your squint partner were bumping uglies. God knows the way you two look at one another when you think nobody is watching." She said. "And I can't say that I would be particularly surprised if these rumors turned out to be true."

"Alright." Booth nodded.

"But there's one pretty vicious rumor out there, Booth." She said, raising her eyebrow at him. "One that I think you should be aware of."

"And what is that?"

"Booth, I think that Hodgins was able to find the…" Brennan stopped just as she stepped into the room with a folder in her hand, her eyes caught sight of Caroline, and she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"No, Bones." Booth said. "Come in."

"That's right." Caroline said, pointing to the chair in front of Booth's desk. "You come right over here, Cherie, and we'll continue this conversation together."

Brennan gave Booth a confused look, and he simply rolled his eyes. "Caroline, Bones and I are working on a case, if you have something to ask, can you ask it?" Booth asked, watching his partner sit across from him, her focus was on him, and then on Caroline.

"Just tell me…" She said, eyeing them both. "Just tell me that the rumor about you knocking Doctor Brennan up are not true, and I'll go on with my day, and you can go on with yours, and we can pretend this conversation never happened." She said, a sarcastic smile on her lips.

Neither partner said anything, their expressions didn't even change, they didn't even hazard a glance at the other, but it was that lack of communication that answered the very question that Caroline feared would be answered in the affirmative.

"This is not good." She shook her head. "This is not good at all. This is very bad." She said, catching the surprised look on Brennan's face. "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about! This is a conflict of interest." She shook her head.

"A conflict of interest?" Booth asked. "How is dating my partner and having a child with her considered a conflict of interest?" He stood up to face her for a moment, and Brennan flashed a warning glance in his direction. He put his hand out as almost a way of stopping her before she got involved. "Bones and I are professionals. We keep our personal and professional lives separate."

"Yes, I understand that, Cherie, but it's a conflict of interest in that you two… you deal with the dead. Bringing a life into this world is a no no." She said, crossing her arms. "Dangerous situations, working with guns and whatnot, not to mention the dead body smell. You're going to bring that home to a child?" She paused, narrowed her eyes. "Besides, when were you two even planning on telling me?" She said in a fake pout. "I had to find out this tidbit of information from Chip down in legal."

"Chip?" Booth laughed, his smile fading at the glare Caroline shot in his direction. He looked to Brennan. "He's the copy guy with one tooth." Brennan nodded.

"The man that refers to you as 'Boof'?" Brennan asked.

"Yes." Caroline said, watching the two of them glance at one another, and back to her. "All I am saying, is that it would have been nice to have heard it from one of you two." She said, lifting her eyebrows as she walked toward the door. "Because with the track record that you two have with getting into trouble. Chances are that child of yours is going to be needing legal council in its future." She said, swinging the office door open, she left the room as abruptly as she had entered.

There was a moment of pause, the two partners watching as Caroline disappeared from view of the glass windows, on her way through the bullpen. Brennan's attention was pulled back to her partner. "So what does Hodgins have for me, Bones?" He asked, as they slipped back into their professional persona, and got down to business.

**I apologize for these not being in chronological order... It shouldn't take away from the enjoyment though, right? Just agree with me and we'll all be happy. Sid the elephant said to say hi. Hi from Sid.**


	5. No Bones About It

Brennan stepped into Wong Fu's quietly, taking in the somber ambiance as a welcomed relief to the hectic things that had been going on recently. It was past the breakfast hour, and quickly nearing the lunch hour, but she found herself both very hungry, but not horribly hungry at the same time. She sidled up to the bar, looking around at the sparse number of patrons in the establishment, she waited patiently for Sid to make an appearance. She hadn't been here in a while, and the moment the distinct scent of the air hit her nostrils, she had a flood of memories when she used to come here frequently with the team and Booth. Now, she found it to be a place to get away from the typical crowd of diners, and relax in the quieter atmosphere that it provided here.

She sighed as she felt her muscles arguing with her, and she wondered if maybe she was coming down with a cold, simply because of the way her body was protesting each and every movement she made. She stretched slightly, yawning as she spied Sid walking from the kitchen. He stepped over and dropped a paper coaster in front of her, filling a cup with water right in front of her. "Good afternoon, Doctor Brennan. What brings you by today?"

She smiled slightly, happy for the warmth in his smile, she accepted the cup of water and pulled it closer to her. She could already feel the condensation on the outside of the glass wetting her fingertips. "I have come to accept that you are a master in your field of food service, and since I can't seem to decide on a meal…"

Sid smiled, and nodded slightly. "I've got just the thing." He said, turning around, he walked to the back and disappeared into the kitchen.

She glanced at her phone, a text message buzzing through. She looked down at the message and smiled slightly as she leaned against the bar. Reading over Booth's note, she sent him a brief message back, telling him that they could meet for drinks that evening. She placed the phone down on the bar and looked up just as Sid walked out from the kitchen with a bowl of steaming soup. He placed it in front of her and she thanked him.

She looked down at the steaming bowl of soup in front of her, and could feel her stomach rumbling at the scent. She brought the soup to her lips and let a wisp of air cool the liquid before slipping it onto her tongue. The broth traveled across her tongue and down her throat, instantly soothing her unhappy stomach as she looked up at Sid. "This is exactly what I was looking for today." She smiled.

"Good." Sid said as he placed a drink in front of someone else further down the bar. "That should help with the morning sickness too."

Brennan nearly choked on her next spoonful of soup, forcing it down her throat, she looked up at Sid with wide eyes as she controlled the cough that was sure to come if she didn't resist it. "Excuse me?" She croaked.

"Morning sickness." He said. "My wife and I have six children, Doctor Brennan. Congratulations." Sid said, smiling politely toward her as she dropped her spoon into the bowl.

Suddenly, she didn't feel hungry, she felt sick to her stomach, and she stared into the bowl of soup and mentally checked the date. Between the impending birth of Angela's and Hodgin's child, the sniper case, the death of Vincent Nigel-Murray, not to mention the change in relationship with Booth. She hadn't even realized that her body's schedule had been off, or the changes that had subtly been happening to her body. Her hands started trembling slightly as she dropped the spoon into her bowl of soup.

"Are you alright, Doctor Brennan?" Sid asked, noting that she was gathering her phone quickly and searching for something in her bag.

"I just… I have to get to the lab." She said, placing several dollars down on the bar. "Thank you for the soup, it… it was very good, thank you." She said, trying to remain as calm as she could as she took leave of the restaurant.

She stepped out onto the sidewalk with a relieved breath, but could feel the pit in her stomach growing with each step, trying to get as far away from the possibility as possible. She stopped several blocks from the restaurant, not exactly sure where she was going, she looked around at the unfamiliar neighborhood.

Catching her breath, she stood for a moment trying to figure out what she was doing. She looked down at her body, mentally chastising herself for not seeing the signs sooner, and she heard the gentle ringing of her phone in her bag. She leaned her back against a brick wall, stepping out of the path of a woman pushing her child in a stroller, she answered the phone and followed them with her eyes. "Brennan."

"Bones, are you alright? You sound out of breath."

"I'm fine, Booth. What is it?"

"We have a case." He said, pausing for a moment, he could still hear her catching her breath. He waited for her response, not wishing to rush her. "Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"No." She whispered. "I'll meet you there." She said. "Just send me the location, I have to do a couple of things before I get there."

"You're sure you're alright?"

She had calmed considerably since she picked up the phone, and the concern was evident in his voice. She smiled slightly, hearing the calming tone. "I'm okay, Booth. I will meet you there." She replied as she hung up, letting her lungs take in fresh air again, she walked back toward Wong Fu's, and in the direction of the lab, knowing for certain that this was one thing that she wouldn't dare run from.

* * *

><p>The blood test had been done the next morning before they went to the bowling alley for their undercover work, and she had informed the doctor that the results would be fine as a simple message on her office phone, and they continued with the case. She had quickly pushed thoughts of the possibilities to the back of her mind, but the implications continued to creep into her thought processes, and invade her concentration.<p>

When the case was through and they had driven by the lab to change out of their costumes, and to drop off the motorcycle helmet for further testing, Brennan finally got a moment to herself in her office. She sat nervously at her desk, a place she found great comfort and stability in.

Her house of reason.

She stared at the blinking red light on the phone for what could have just been a simple moment, or more than ten minutes, the mocking flicker staring back at her as she held her hand on the receiver. She heard a set of feet shuffling to her office doorway, and Booth appeared looking in at her. "Let's go, Bones. Angela is in labor, we don't want to be late." He said, nodding toward the exit.

She stammered for a minute, her heart in her throat as she flashed him a grateful smile. "Just let me get this message."

"Okay." He nodded, his lips quirked upward as he took a step out of her office once more.

She sucked in a deep breath. She lifted the receiver and pushed in the code for her voicemail password. Her eyes reflected the raw fear she felt as she listened to the message, the words echoing in her mind as she listened to them. She could feel her heart both sinking and lifting at the same time, her stomach twisting in a sickening whirlwind of confusion, euphoria, fear, and happiness. She didn't know how to feel, she didn't know what to think. She put the phone back on the receiver and let the breath she had been holding escape from her lungs. She could feel a tear in her eyes, and she quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed it away before she straightened herself and stood up. She grabbed her coat and quickly put it on, walking quickly from the office.

She nearly passed Booth, who reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hey… we don't have to run to the hospital, Bones. I was just kidding about being late." He said with a laugh. He could see something in her eyes that he couldn't quite grasp, but he let it remain for a moment, chocking it up to her being nervous for her friends and their impending fear for their child's vision. "Did you remember the bunny?"

"Bunny?"

"Yeah, Bones… the stuffed bunny for the baby." He said, tilting his head. "Hey, it'll be okay, Bones." He said, catching her eyes. "Hodgins and Angela are very, very strong people. They'll get through this. They'll make it work… They love one another, Bones. Whatever happens with the baby, they'll be able to beat it." She paused and looked into his eyes, marking the sincerity in them, she could feel herself relaxing, she reached forward and touched his arm, letting their connection course through them both for a moment.

"I'll go get the bunny." She said, squeezing his arm, as she turned and headed quickly back to her office to grab the toy.

* * *

><p>Sitting in those uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, it was unclear to Brennan why they simply didn't call the room 'purgatory', for the wait was excruciating. The words on the phone message played through her head again and again as she tried to wrap her mind around the news that she had just learned. There was no going back now, no running from this. She sat alone in a row of chairs in the waiting room, surrounded by friends that could also be described as family, waiting and watching the door to the delivery area.<p>

They had walked to the waiting room together, and she had held Booth's arm tightly until they opened the door to walk inside. He held it open for her, and she walked through, greeting Doctor Sweets, Cam, and Wendell. Each had their own way of coping with the wait, and each held a different look of concern for the health of both mother and child.

Some focused on magazines, some just simply stared at them, Wendell found himself pacing for a short time, but eventually settled in one of the chairs. Booth walked her to a chair and whispered that he was going to get a cup of coffee, he himself knew that the wait could be hours. She placed the small white bunny on the chair beside her, set her focus on the door across the room, and waited.

When Booth entered the room with a small cup of coffee, he stepped toward her, putting his lips to her ear he whispered if she was alright. She didn't answer, just nodded, and he dropped a tiny, unnoticed kiss on her temple before taking a step back toward another chair, and sat down so that he too could watch the door, but not as focused as Brennan was.

She was using the door as a means to block out the cascade of fears that were pouring into her soul. Visions of Booth walking away seemed distant but possible. One never knew how news like this would be taken, even if the fault lay with both parties. She sat restlessly thinking about the child being born in the next room, to parents that loved and adored one another, and would love and adore their child. They were together and bonded by love and understanding. They had hope and faith and undying respect and love for one another that was unmatched. She pondered the envious feeling she felt rolling through her stomach as she wondered how this could affect not just her, but Booth.

She felt a pang of guilt, wondering if the child she was carrying was conceived of love, or of comfort. Further thought and analysis, however led her to know for certain, that it was conceived of both. Her mind reasoned that the trust and love that she and Booth felt for one another could not be measured by love making, or words. It couldn't be described as an ordinary love, typical love, puppy love. The love they shared was more than that. It was deeper than that, it was more real than any word could describe. It was more passionate than any act or action. It was everything and nothing at the same time. It was real and pure, starting and ending in the same place, a circle that she imagined could be completed if the terror in her heart failed to consume her.

She clenched her jaw, sucking in a deep, relaxing breath, fighting the battered emotions that were crushing her delicate mindset. She allowed herself to glance to Booth, his eyes on hers for that split second, before he realized he had been caught. He averted his gaze for a moment, and she sighed, lifting the white bunny into her lap, she began to knead the fur slowly, letting her mind rest in the soft warmth of the toy in her arms.

But the moment the door to the room opened, the moment Hodgins stepped out into the waiting room with that tiny bundle, introducing his son with the pride of a soldier, she felt a veil of relief drape over her. Her hands gripped the white bunny tightly, standing to greet the new member into their family, and all of her worry seemed to just drift into the air, melting into the walls as if it never existed. She could feel the tears in her eyes, of both fear and pride, of happiness for her family, happiness for her friend. And as she glanced to the proud father holding the small bundle in his arms, she couldn't help but look up to the other father in the room, the one on the outside of their secret.

The one that deserved to know the secret.

He smiled at her across the room with such pride and happiness, and she felt a pang of guilt in her heart, knowing that there was something so important that she needed to tell him. Their eyes remained locked for just a moment, but a moment was enough. Unable to keep herself from her friend another moment, she turned from her family to join Angela in her room, hoping to find some peace of mind through the eyes of someone else she trusted and loved like a sister.


	6. Ange Don't Know Jack

The two weeks following the birth of Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins had been a whirlwind of emotions for everyone. Angela was on maternity leave, Hodgins on paternity leave. Brennan decided that with the circumstances of two key members of their team, that it would be best if she simply worked at the lab. Booth had found his office to feel a bit empty without the excitement of a case, but his evenings had been filled with quiet relaxation in the comfort of his own apartment, games on the television, and comforting conversations with Brennan. They had decided to keep the pregnancy quiet for now, but both were beyond words with excitement. Booth had more superstitious reasons than Brennan for not coming right out and telling people, but Brennan simply felt that it wasn't really anyone's business at this point. The truth would come out in due time, and there was no need to rush the inevitable. Truth be told, she had come to enjoy the peaceful comfort of Booth's arms without the thought of people watching their every move together, and that was one thing he wasn't going to argue with her about.

Their relationship wasn't secret, and it wasn't exactly overt either. They found that they melded together as a couple much in the same way they melded together as partners. They bickered and teased, argued and snapped at one another, but there was always that level of respect, trust that had always existed. It was like they had already been in this relationship, and everything that happened now was just the icing on the cake.

It was nearly seven in the evening, and Booth sat down on his couch and pulled his feet onto the coffee table as he stretched back with a beer in one hand, and the remote control in the other. His body pushed into the soft cushions of the couch, softly massaging his aching muscles. He had just turned the television on when his phone started to buzz where it sat on the end table. He rolled his eyes as he stretched across the couch and reached for the phone. His fingertip touched the corner of the phone and it went tumbling to the floor. He groaned as he rolled his eyes again, rolling onto his stomach, he grabbed the phone from the floor. He pushed the button to answer and pressed it to his ear. "Booth." He said with a grunt.

"Booth?"

"Hey." He said, pulling himself back up onto the couch, he sighed.

"I was planning on visiting Angela and Hodgins this evening. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me. Unless of course you're watching the baseball match on TV, and would rather not." He feared he'd seem a bit too eager if he simply said 'yes', but was afraid if he acted too nonchalant, she'd think he didn't care. In those moments of wondering what he should say, he must have paused just a little too long. "Booth?"

"Huh… No, no I'll go with you." He said quickly. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

She paused for a moment, and for a second he wondered if it was just her way of getting back at him for his own pause a moment earlier. "Would you mind?"

"I'll be right there." He said, standing up. "The lab?"

"Yes."

"I'll even use the siren." He teased, hanging up before she had a chance to argue with him, he stood up and grabbed his keys, leaving his beer to warm to room temperature, and he was out the door the moment his shoes were on.

* * *

><p>Hodgins was at the door just as the doorbell rang, and he checked to ensure that their guests were who they had expected. He smiled as he opened the door, noting that his guests seemed a bit flustered, their faces held a bit of color, and they almost seemed disheveled. There was a weird energy between the two of them as Booth ushered Brennan into the home, his hand at her shoulder while they greeted the new father with a hug from Brennan, and a handshake from Booth. Angela had told Hodgins about what had happened between the two partners after the sniper case had closed. He understood what it was like to crave peace and quiet while in a new found relationship, and he also understood the privacy that these two individuals in particular craved. The month following the sniper case had been comfortable, and not as awkward as he thought it might have been, and with the birth of Michael, and the past two weeks of paternity leave, life had been so hectic, that he hadn't even noticed any marked change between the partners. It simply made him happy to see his two friends enjoying the other's company, and that was enough for him, which made it odd for them to be acting almost shy as they entered the home.<p>

He tried to catch their eyes for a moment as they stepped through the entryway and into the living room, and noted that they were seemingly preoccupied with something else, and with a simple smile, he invited them to have a seat instead of asking any questions.

"Angela will be down in a second. She was just doing… some… thing, I have learned not to ask." Hodgins said, indicating the sofa in the room.

"Sounds like the words of a wise man." Booth said as he walked with Brennan to the sofa. She sat down, and he beside her, and looked up at their host.

"You guys want anything to drink? Beer, wine?"

"Beer is good." Booth nodded.

"I'll have some iced tea." Brennan smiled.

"I hope you mean Long Island Iced tea, sweetie… because I know I could use a drink!" Angela said, smiling from the doorway. Brennan stood to greet her friend. "Hey, Booth."

Booth smiled, standing up to greet their friend, she walked into the room holding a tiny bundle in her arms. "Hey Ange. How are you guys holding up?"

"He is holding up just fine." Angela said, carefully handing the baby to Booth, he held Michael expertly and smiled down at the little sleeping face, his eyes filled with happiness. "Me and Hodgins though?" She said, giving Brennan a big hug, she gave her an extra squeeze. "Whew…" She said, blowing air out, her bangs flipped as she glanced at Hodgins. "He's a sweet boy, though." Angela said, watching as the two guests moved closer together. Their eyes were on the baby in Booth's arms, and Angela smiled at how close they were standing, and how their soft voices were directed solely on the little boy in their arms.

Angela glanced at Hodgins, their eyes met as a small smile slipped onto Hodgins' face. It was that knowing look that he always gave people when he knew that everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. His blue eyes sparkled with pride as he watched their two friends talking softly over his son, their heads so close they were touching as the room seemed to disappear around them.

"He's beautiful, Ange." Brennan said, looking up to her friend. Angela beamed with pride as she stepped closer to them, and Booth slowly passed the baby to Brennan.

"So… drinks?" Hodgins said, clapping his hands lightly. "Beer for you, Booth… and Doctor B?"

"Iced tea is fine." She replied again, her eyes still on the baby as she cradled him softly in her arms, his eyes opened just a bit, and she smiled down at the baby and whispered sweetly to him. There was a moment of pause, and everyone was quiet as all three of them watched Brennan hold the baby. She looked up, and her cheeks flushed a bit. "What?"

"Nothing, sweetie." Angela said, giving Hodgins a 'go get the drinks, and stop gawking ' look. "You just look so… maternal."

Booth cleared his throat, and clapped his hands lightly. "Alright, I'll help Hodgins with the drinks." He said, walking toward the kitchen, Hodgins and Angela exchanged a look, and he followed after Booth into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Booth was already in the kitchen waiting as Hodgins walked in. He could see that Booth seemed a bit rattled by something, but wasn't exactly sure how to approach it.<p>

So he decided not to.

The big guy would talk if he wanted to talk. Hodgins stepped to the sink and pulled down a couple of glasses, watching Booth in full thinking mode. "Hey, are you okay man?"

"Huh?" Booth asked, looking to Hodgins, he narrowed his eyes in just a brief thought and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hodgins narrowed his eyes and watched him, biting his lower lip for a second.

"What?" Booth asked.

"You look like something is bugging you."

"Nope. Nothing is bugging me."

"Then why when I asked you if you were okay, you said yes, but you shook your head no?"

"Listen, Hodgins. Don't get all squinty here… Bones and I are just fine, we're just fine."

Hodgins let out a laugh, and turned toward the refrigerator. "I didn't say anything about Doctor B." Hodgins then opened the refrigerator, knowing that the full blown 'FBI glare' was focused on him. He proceeded with getting two bottles of beer from the refrigerator, and pulling the iced tea from the shelf. "What you and Doctor B do in the privacy of your home is your own business." He shrugged, turning around. He then realized how close Booth was to him. "Excuse me." He said, taking a step aside, he handed Booth a beer from the counter. He then walked to the glasses he had gotten out and poured two glasses of iced tea. "But if you needed to talk about anything." He said, turning around with a shrug.

"Thanks, Hodgins." Booth said, taking one of the glasses of iced tea, he handed Hodgins the other bottle of beer.

"But Booth?" Hodgins said, twisting the cap off the bottle, he tossed it onto the counter. "You may want to tell people before she starts showing. It's a courtesy thing." He said with a smarmy grin as he turned toward the door.

"Wait, wait, wait... bug boy!" Booth said, grabbing the back of Hodgins' shirt, he tugged him until he turned to face Booth. "How did you figure it out?"

"Doctor Brennan doesn't drink iced tea." He said pointedly, nodding to the glass in Booth's hand.

"Seriously? You're going to tell me that you could tell... just by her drink choice?"

"And... the way she was holding Michael. The way she looked at him, talked to him." Hodgins said, noting the look of irritated disbelief on Booth's face. "Okay, and the fact that as soon as Angela walked into the room with Michael, Doctor B. put her hand to her own abdomen." He shrugged. Booth's eyes flickered to the door, and then back to Hodgins.

"Seriously?"

"What can I say... I notice human nature. Sue me."

Booth narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "What I should do, is shoot you." He said, nodding toward the door with a hint of a smile on his face, as Hodgins grabbed the other glass of iced tea.

"Congrats, man." Hodgins said, holding his beer to the other man, Booth smiled. He tapped his beer bottle against it and nodded toward the door, and they joined the two women in the living room.

* * *

><p>Brennan looked up as the two men walked into the room, and her eyes followed Booth curiously for a moment, and then returned back to Michael. She was now sitting on the sofa beside Angela. They had been talking quietly about the baby, and how the experience of being a new mother had been for Angela, and Brennan couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her stomach.<p>

Angela stood up and moved to the chair beside the sofa, and Hodgins sat in one of the recliners in the room. Booth sat beside Brennan and placed her glass of iced tea on the table. He leaned softly over the baby, in her arms and smiled down at him. "I see a lot of you in him, Angela." He said, trying to make simple conversation. "Lucky kid." Booth teased.

Brennan gave him a disapproving glance, and he chuckled, as the conversation began to flow fairly easily. They visited and talked about the past couple of weeks at work, and what Hodgins and Angela missed, and what they didn't miss. They laughed and talked for quite a while, though it appeared that Brennan was simply engrossed in watching the baby sleep in her arms. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked, watching her friend look up from the baby. "You look sad."

"No." She replied, smiling at her friend, though it was evident that it didn't reach her eyes, she glanced back to the baby. The conversation had trickled off to an awkward silence, and Booth's eyes scanned the room, settling on Hodgins, who was smiling as he watched Brennan hold the baby. Noting the silence, she leaned to Booth and whispered. "Why is he smiling at me like that?"

"He knows." Booth whispered back, low enough so that neither one could hear him.

"How?" She asked, her lips close to his ear.

"You apparently have a tell." He whispered back.

"I do not." She whispered back, scowling at him.

"You need to tell her."

"I will tell her when I'm ready." She whispered back.

"Tell her now." Booth whispered back. "She needs to hear it from you."

Angela cleared her throat, and smiled, watching the two of them. "Do you want us to leave you guys alone?"

"Tell her." Booth said softly. "Ease her into it." He whispered, nodding toward Angela. "She's your friend."

"Booth and I are having a child." Brennan said, her eyes directly on Angela's. "Together." And when she didn't say anything right away, she continued. "I'm pregnant."

"Or… you could just… hit her with a wrecking ball." Booth shrugged.

Angela sat still, her expression had yet to change, and for a moment, Brennan wasn't sure that she had even heard her. "Ange?" She said softly. "Ange, you're not saying anything."

"Jack?" Angela said, looking to her husband. "Jack, can you take… take the baby?"

"Angela, I… did I offend you? Are you upset with me?"

"Jack, please take the baby so that I can…" She was speechless, and tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I think she's mad at me." Brennan said to Booth, who had taken her hand as Hodgins lifted Michael from her arms. "Ange, I'm… I'm sorry…"

"No." Angela said, taking a deep breath, she sat beside Brennan quickly, and pulled her into a tight hug. "No, sweetie, I'm not mad!" She said, hugging Brennan tightly. "I'm not mad, I'm not mad." She whispered, squeezing her tightly. She pulled from the hug. "You're serious, right? I mean… you're not… messing with me, or…"

"Why would I mess with you about something like that, Ange?"

"Oh Sweetie!" She said, hugging her tightly. "Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie…" Angela said, holding Brennan tightly. "When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, pulling out of the hug and looked into her eyes. She then looked to her husband and gasped. "You knew!"

"Only for like… fifteen minutes." Hodgins defended.

"You told him before you told me?" She asked Booth, she was in between being enraged and elated, and Booth had no idea how to react.

"He cornered me in the kitchen!" Booth exclaimed, shaking his head. "I swear, he cornered me in the kitchen!" He said, standing up.

Angela stood up, and approached him before he had a second to even contemplate a reaction. instantly wrapping her arms around him. "Congratulations." She said, squeezing him tightly, she started to cry happy tears against him. Booth looked to Hodgins with a glare of desperation.

"Sorry man… Hormones…" He shrugged. "Something you have to look forward to. Share my pain." He said, patting his friend's shoulder, as he happily accepted the playful glare in return.


	7. Parker Over The Edge

Brennan stood on the platform over the body of their latest victim. A thirty-year-old male victim was on the table, having been examined thoroughly by the team. Brennan was looking over an anomaly on one of the bones, and had just put her gloves on when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and smiled, giving her observer a small wave before turning back to the victim.

"You can wait in my office, Parker. I won't be too much longer, and your father should be here shortly to pick us up for dinner," Brennan said without looking up.

"Okay," the boy shrugged, glancing around at the shiny equipment. He watched Brennan for another moment, watching her focus switch back to the victim on the table before her.

He walked through the lab toward the office, the light beckoning him from across the room. He was a frequent visitor to the lab recently, especially since his father and Bones had started dating, not that he minded the situation at all. The Jeffersonian had an after school science program, and whenever it let out early, he ended up in the lab, and more specifically Bones' office to wait for his dad.

Parker would admit that things had seemed a little odd since his father and Bones had started dating. It wasn't that they were especially affectionate, or mushy. In fact, they acted pretty much the same as they had always acted. Sure, they held hands now and again, or he'd spy his father dropping a kiss on her cheek, and even their conversations were often low and whispered, but the general mood was always the same. The odd feeling he was getting about their relationship, however, always seemed to be something a little more mysterious, like there was some kind of great secret that only the two of them knew.

His father never kept secrets from him, and Parker was confident that whatever this thing that was so mysterious between his father and Bones, eventually he'd be in the know. He just wished that he had some idea of what it was. Parker walked into Bones' office and hovered in the doorway for a minute before walking toward her desk. She had put a couple of math games on her computer for him, and he had been looking forward to beating his high score all afternoon. He sat down and twirled in the chair a bit, smiling as he settled in front of her computer screen. His hand tapped the mouse, and the screen saver cleared.

His eyes scanned the document on the screen, and his brow furrowed when he realized what he was looking at. He recognized Bones' name on the screen, and the picture was all black but for the white outline of something. He realized that the picture on the screen was actually a video, and clicked the small triangle in the corner that indicated where the 'play' button was. He watched the shadowy white object on the screen move. He watched the shape of it, and how the video seemed to almost play in a loop as the object on the screen moved again and again. He was captivated by the movement, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was he was looking at.

"Parker?"

Bones' voice made him jump, and he quickly pressed the 'stop' button on the player on the computer, turning to the doorway and Bones' curious glance. His cheeks turned bright red, and he felt a mix of anxiety deep in his belly. "Bones." He said under his breath.

"I was… just coming in to tell you that the password on the computer had changed." She said, walking around the desk, Parker moved back. He realized for the first time, that Bones looked a little larger than she had the last time he had seen her, as if she had gained weight. He watched her click on the computer and close the player that was open, and look to him. "I didn't realize it was still logged on." She said with a smile, pulling the chair out. "Have a seat."

He swallowed hard and reached for the chair, his eyes lifting to meet hers. "Bones, are you having a baby?" He asked. He was pretty sure what he had seen on the screen had been what he thought it was, but needed solid confirmation of it.

He watched Bones stare at him, her mouth was just slightly open, and she seemed caught off guard. "Parker." She said softly.

"You are, aren't you?" He asked, his eyes wide. His jaw dropped as he waited for her answer. Several thoughts ran through his mind, but the one thing he thought of that his mind kept coming back to was his father. "Does Dad know?" He asked.

Brennan couldn't help but hear the accusation in the boy's voice, the hurt with a tinge of betrayal. "Parker."

"Bones, does Dad know?" He insisted.

All Bones could think was that Parker thought something irrational about the whole thing. Perhaps he thought that she was cheating on Booth, or that she hadn't told him. She was more than 20 weeks along by now, and they were planning on telling Parker over the weekend, but in her haste of having a new case, she had forgotten that he'd be there in the afternoon, and because of this, she had forgotten to turn off video of her ultrasound from earlier in the day. "Parker, we can talk about this when your father is here, okay?" She suddenly felt very defensive, and increasingly uncomfortable as she watched the boy make a face she didn't recognize as either excitement or irritation.

"We can talk about what?" Booth's voice questioned from the doorway, and two sets of eyes were on him. Bones looked absolutely frightened, and Parker, he looked like he was ready to simply explode. Booth didn't know exactly what had happened, but he was pretty sure he knew what the standoff that he was experiencing had been caused by. So he did what any smart and sensible man would do. He tried to pretend that he didn't know what was going on. "Okay guys…" He said, clapping his hands. "Are we ready for dinner?" He asked.

"No." Parker said, a scowl twisting his face suddenly. Booth recognized the stubborn look on his son's face, and sent up a silent prayer that this would go just a little easier than he had been picturing it in his mind. "I'm not hungry now."

"You're not hungry?" Booth asked, he exchanged a look with Bones. She had an expression of sorrow in her eyes, and he knew that if the news of the baby had been leaked to his son, that she would feel incredibly guilty. Bones stepped around the desk toward him, and he tried to reassure her with his eyes, but he was sure that she was slightly rattled. The pregnancy had been seemingly easy on her in terms of physical changes, but the emotional and hormonal changes were something that she hadn't been prepared for. It wasn't as if her emotions could turn on a dime externally, but he could see from her facial expressions that she was feeling these emotional changes, and was fighting herself internally in an attempt to deal with them. "How about you, Bones?"

Parker watched his father walk to Bones with a look on his face that screamed 'secret' to him. They had often had conversations that didn't involve him this way, and it always left him feel just a little sick to his stomach as he waited for the other shoe to fall. He wasn't in the mood for the wait. "Dad, Bones is having a baby?"

Booth watched Bones cringe a little, and reached his hand to touch hers in an attempt to quell the worry that he knew was rising in her belly. "Why don't we talk about this over dinner?" He asked.

"So you already knew?" Parker asked, walking from around the desk, he eyed his father.

"We can talk at the diner, bub."

"No." He said, the shock seemed to stay in his expression. "You haven't said it isn't true. Is Bones having a baby?"

"Yeah." Booth nodded, squeezing her hand. "Yeah, buddy… she's having a baby."

"Your baby?" he asked incredulously. "Bones is having your baby?"

"Yes, Parker." She confirmed.

"And you knew about this, Dad? You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"We were going to tell you this weekend, Parker."

Parker seemed to be riding an emotional roller coaster for the moment. His eyes held a level of shock that he was unfamiliar with when it involved his own son, and for a moment had no idea how to deal with it. "You didn't think it would be a good idea to ask me before you decided to have a baby?" He asked. "I… are you guys getting married?" He asked.

"No." Booth replied abruptly, instantly regretting his answer when he felt Bones' hand slip from his. She walked around toward her desk, and followed his eyes. He pleaded with her to come back toward him, but she turned and broke eye contact.

"Perhaps you two should discuss this without me around." She suggested. She caught his eyes and could see him pleading. "I can see that we've upset Parker, and I don't want to come between you."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Parker snapped, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Hey, watch your tone, young man." Booth said in a stern voice.

"Why don't you save your daddy routine for your new kid." Parker said stubbornly. "If Bones lets you see him on the every other weekend that he's not staying with her." Parker snapped. "I'm calling mom to come get me." He said, shouldering his backpack as he stormed through the office in quick strides out into the lab.

"Parker!" Booth called, taking a step toward the door, he turned toward Brennan. She gave him an expectant look.

"Don't look at me, go talk to him." She said, noting the desperation and worry in his face, as he turned and walked quickly out the door and nearly ran through the lab after his quickly retreating son.

Booth caught up with Parker just as he walked through the glass doors toward the elevator. They made it into the hallway with the doors closed behind them. "Hey, hey…" Booth said, grabbing his son's backpack, Parker stopped and turned to face his father. "Slow down, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said stubbornly. "I just want to go home."

"Parker, come on… please talk to me?" Booth said, feeling the sting of his son's word of 'home' to describe Rebecca's house. "We need to talk about this, Bones and I want you to be part of this."

Parker stopped trying to turn from his father and finally faced him with a scowl. "How am I supposed to be a part of this when you started without me?" He asked. "I don't want to share you anymore, Dad. It's bad enough Bones is always around, or you're out on a case… but now you're going to have a baby with her? Where would I even fit in there?" He asked.

"You're going to be the big brother." Booth tried to sweeten the deal a little, and his son's brow furrowed.

"What's so great about being a big brother?" He asked, the shock of it all wearing a bit.

"Well, you protect your little brother or sister, they'll look up to you. They'll want to be just like you."

"I don't want to have to protect someone. I don't want to turn out like you and Uncle Jared. All you ever have to do is protect him, and clean up after him." He snapped. "You and Bones aren't even getting married, just like you and Mom didn't get married. Aren't you supposed to get married before you have a baby? You can't just share a baby, Dad. Kids aren't like a candy bar, you can't just split them in half and give half to your friend. You're not being fair to me, and you're not being fair to the new baby either." Parker said, leaning against the wall, he slid to the floor and scowled as he landed softly.

Booth could tell that he was taking this very seriously, already considering this new sibling to be worthy of his defense. "Bones and I understand the circumstances, buddy." He replied, carefully sitting down beside his son. He could feel his body protesting, but did it anyway, knowing that he had to be on the same level as the boy. He sat thoughtfully trying to figure out where to take the conversation next.

Parker stared off at the same spot on the wall, his anger seeming to simmer, though the shock of the entire thing was still something he was trying to come to terms with. "You've known about it for a long time." He said, thinking out loud about the whole thing.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Parker, we were going to talk to you about it. It wasn't something that was necessarily planned." He said, letting the words cascade from his lips without thinking about their meaning. He glanced to Parker and saw his brown eyes meet his.

"So... it was an accident?" Parker asked, lifting an eyebrow skeptically.

There was a moment of pause that whispered by so quickly, that Booth didn't realize that his answer had still not come. "Not an accident." He said out loud, but instantly thought better of his wording. "I don't think... I don't think of it as an accident."

"Then what is it? If you didn't want it to happen, then that makes it an accident. If you didn't expect it to happen, that makes it an accident." Parker said, looking away. He shook his head disappointingly.

"An accident implies that it's a bad thing. It wasn't an accident... in that way."

"You're not making any sense, Dad. You either wanted it to happen, or you didn't want it to happen... and if you didn't want it to happen, then that makes it an accident. That's logical."

Booth sucked in a deep breath and tried to untangle his son's words as best as he could. He was starting to feel a little dizzy from the spin of the conversation, and wasn't sure if either of them had the upper hand at this point. "Do you think you were an accident?"

"No." Parker said, scrunching his face. "Maybe... I don't know." He said, scowling with a shrug. "Was I? That's what I want to know."

"Does it matter?" He asked. "I still love you, right? Your mom loves you... you've had a pretty darn good life don't you think?" Booth asked his son. "I think we have done a good job making sure that you have the things that you need, and the things that you want. Don't you think?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You don't know?" Booth asked.

"No."

"Well, if you were an accident, Parker… you were the best accident I ever made. I don't regret it, and have never regretted having you in my life, not even for a second."

"That's not even what this is about, Dad." He said, pushing himself from the floor, he stood up abruptly, leaving Booth sitting uncomfortably against the wall. "That's not even what this is about. I don't care if I was an accident. The truth is that I don't want to have to share you with some stupid baby!" Parker exclaimed.

"Parker." Booth said, trying to pull himself up, he struggled slightly and pulled himself into a standing position.

"I just want to go home." Parker said, staring at the elevator doors.

"Parker, hey… Why don't we talk about this a little more?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." He said, setting his jaw as he stubbornly pressed the elevator button. "I'm going down to the lobby, I'll just call mom to pick me up."

"Hey." Booth said, putting his hand out to stop his son, Parker turned around and faced him. The look on his face was stubborn and angry, an expression Booth seldom saw on his son's face. "Can we at least have dinner? Then I can bring you home, okay?"

"Just you and me?" Parker asked.

"Just you and me." Booth shrugged. "Bones will understand."

Parker considered it for a moment, weighing his options in his mind as he watched the sincere look on his father's face. "Okay." He sighed.

"Okay." Booth smiled, relieved that he had managed to at least contain the fire that had ignited in his son's spirit. "Come back into the lab with me… and I'll tell Bones, alright?"

Parker nodded, taking a step forward. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and they walked together toward the lab, each feeling a bit of pride in their heart for the other's stubbornness, and the connection they had because of it.


	8. If You Squint, You Cam see it

Brennan stood in her office trying to decide what her first course of action should be. Booth's advice at the diner had been concise enough. Trust in yourself, and you can reveal your secret. She knew that she trusted him, and she wanted to trust his advice, but the longer she stood at her desk trying to convince herself that it was the right thing to do, the more she wanted to just turn toward her desk and start working, without another word.

They had told Angela and Hodgins nearly two weeks earlier, and the last hour or so had been spent at the diner, talking to Sweets about their situation. For the most part, their plan to let people find out on their own had worked just fine. Sweets had no idea that they were dating, let alone having a child together, so the shock of it all came crashing down on him so suddenly, that Booth and Brennan had decided that forthright honesty would be the best policy.

Booth had offered to accompany her back to the lab, to aid in the explanation to her colleagues, but Brennan had insisted that she could do it on her own, and he knew better than to argue with her. Though right now as she stood in her office, staring at the small pile of paperwork on her desk, she sincerely considered waiting just a little longer.

"Doctor Brennan?" Wendell Bray's voice startled her slightly. She turned around and faced her intern with an expression of confusion. "We got a call from Agent Booth saying that there was a big case. He said all hands on deck. We're all here, but … there's… um… no remains out here, so we wanted to know what you wanted us to do." He said with a hopeful smile.

"Agent Booth." She said, her statement was clear, and not a question at all, as if she were just saying his name for the record.

"That's correct." Wendell nodded.

"Agent Booth gathered all of my interns…" She nodded, slightly irritated by the intrusion of her partner, but at the same time quite relieved that he had taken the initiative and given her that little push.

"We're waiting on the platform for further instruction."

She paused and nodded with a vacant stare. Swallowing hard, she gave him a half hearted smile. "I'll be right out." She said.

Wendell nodded, and quietly excused himself.

* * *

><p>Wendell had watched Brennan stand awkwardly on her feet in the middle of her office for almost a minute. She looked slightly lost when he first spied her standing beside her desk, a faraway look in her eyes, and quietly wondered what was wrong. He hated to interrupt her train of thought, so he waited for a moment, and when he couldn't stand the quiet any longer, he spoke.<p>

He knew as soon as he spoke that not only had he pulled her from her reverie, but he had also startled her as well. Her eyes were on his, and there was a mix of confusion, her eyes searching him immediately for a reason for his interruption. He informed her that Agent Booth had called a meeting on the platform, a directive from Cam that had slowly brought everyone from their workstations around the lab and other positions at the museum to the lab. When Doctor Brennan hadn't shown up, and the remains hadn't arrived, Wendell volunteered to be the one to ask questions.

She seemed surprised, but only for a split second, and when she spoke the name of her partner, he could almost feel the strings of tension pulling, and a tight smile slipped onto her lips. He told her they were waiting, and quietly retreated back toward the platform.

On his way back toward the platform with the other 'squinterns', as Booth affectionately called them, he saw their expectant gazes and shrugged. "She said she'd be right out." He replied. Wendell watched the other interns nod and a couple of them continued the conversations they were having before he had come back into the room. His mind kept going back to his teacher, standing alone in her office, as if she were preparing herself for something big.

"Did she say what the case was about?" Daisy asked, walking around Wendell, her smile was ever present, and Wendell shook his head.

"No. Just that she'd be right out."

"Did she say which one of us will be working on the case. I mean I know it's a big case and we'll all be there, but maybe she said that she would need one of us to take charge or something."

"She didn't say anything more." Wendell said quietly, and even before he was finished with his question, Daisy had moved on. He listened quietly to the various conversations, and settled in a chair at one of the stations, waiting for Doctor Brennan to make an appearance.

* * *

><p>Brennan considered for a moment calling Booth, whether to ream him out or thank him, she wasn't sure. He knew how nervous she was about making the announcement, and yet he tossed her head first into it. Then again, he knew how she loved to dive into something, take things head on, and he was very cognizant of her change in emotional state. She knew that he didn't know why she was so emotional, a reason that she wasn't ready to reveal to him, but time would tell, and so would she when it was right for both of them to know the truth.<p>

She sucked in a slow, steady deep breath, and walked toward her door, wishing for a moment that Angela was there. She was still out on maternity leave, though she would do reconstructions from the house, her presence was much less than typical. Hodgins was there, he knew, and though she'd catch him watching her, asking her if she needed help, or ensuring that she wasn't in the vicinity during any of his experiments. He also kept her secret as low key as possible, and she caught his eye as she stepped into the lab. His smile was supportive, and he gave a gentle nod. She wondered for a moment if Booth had called him as well.

It wouldn't surprise her.

Instead of asking, she proceeded to walk toward the platform. It was odd seeing all of the inters in one place at one time, since they were typically on a rotating schedule, and rarely did their paths cross. She watched them quiet as she approached. She masked her anxiety by straightening and focusing on the steps she was taking instead of the words she needed to speak, and saw Cam out of the corner of her eye. She stopped before climbing the steps, and Cam approached her.

"So what's this big case that Booth had everyone drop everything they were doing to be here to learn about?"

"It's…" She stopped

"God, please tell me that the sniper didn't escape."

Brennan's eyes widened, and her look of disgust was genuine. "No! No…" She shook her head. "It's not a case, really. It's more… personal."

"I don't understand." Cam said, furrowing her brow a little, she could see that the forensic anthropologist was holding something back. There was an awkward silence, as the women seemingly stared at one another. Brennan held back, but Cam thought she could hold out and make the other woman crack.

Brennan never cracked.

Instead, she turned from Cam and walked up the steps of the platform. Her students seemed interested, and she heard Cam fall into step behind her. "Okay." She said, plowing right into it, she remembered Angela's reaction, and wanted to be a little more subtle to her students. "I apologize for Agent Booth pulling you from what you were working on this afternoon for this, but he felt that it was probably for the best that I discuss this right away instead of waiting until it is obvious."

She heard a hushed whisper from several of the students, but ignored it, wondering if she was explaining this properly, she didn't want to just spring it on them. Her eyes gazed over the group of them, their attention staggered a bit, and Cam watching with a raised eyebrow. "As you know," she cleared her throat. "As you know, we work many long hours here at the lab, and our time and expertise has been utilized in what can be considered a type of vacuum. We get caught up in things, and with that comes the possibilities of missing things in life." She said, stumbling over her words for a moment. She could feel herself becoming slightly emotional, and was trying very hard to not to let it show.

"Doctor Brennan, are you sick?" Clark asked, his brow lifted. He could see that she looked a little pale, and though there were rumors that were rolling around the lab constantly, he typically didn't believe any of them.

Brennan was surprised by the question, and her jaw dropped slightly. "No, no. I'm not sick. However, you will notice that there are going to be some changes occurring around here in regards to me, and…"

"Oh my God." Daisy exclaimed. "You're leaving, aren't you?" She said, covering her hand across her mouth. "You found a job somewhere else, didn't you?"

With that, the interns all began talking at once. The anxiety in the group was frustrating her, so she decided that easing them all into it wouldn't be the best thing. She sucked in a deep breath and fighting tears in her eyes, she simply let the words slip from her lips. "I am not sick, I'm not leaving. I'm pregnant." She exclaimed, her voice shaking with emotion. As soon as she had said it, the room became silent. She found that this moment to collect herself was exactly what she needed. "I just needed to get you all together to let you know that I am having a child… and that though you might find it to be something that you have to deal with, it is my own responsibility and I don't want to be treated any differently because of it." They were still so silent, their eyes watching her, she wasn't even sure if they were listening, and didn't really care. "Business as usual, is that understood?"

There were a series of nods, though the silence seemed to be robbing her of oxygen. "As my due date nears, there will be changes in scheduling and such, but I wanted you all to remain in the loop. You can all go back to what you were doing before. Thank you." She said, nodding her head as she turned sharply and started to walk away toward her office.

She was mentally trying to work through exactly what had just happened, and was surprised when a hand touched her arm. She turned sharply, not knowing who to expect, and was face to face with Cam. "Doctor Brennan, we should talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." She said, stepping backwards, she seemed a bit offended.

"There is a lot to talk about, Doctor Brennan."

"My personal life and my professional life are separate entities, I assure you."

"Even when you're having a child with your partner?" Cam whispered. She was surprised by the brazen way that Cam had spoken the fact, but wasn't surprised. Cam was a smart woman, and she was not afraid to speak her concerns. "You are having Booth's child, correct?"

"Correct." She said slowly, eyeing Cam carefully.

"And you don't think it will have any bearing on the legitimacy of your work with him?" She said, still speaking low to keep the conversation as private as possible.

"Angela and Hodgins are married, and have a child together. Their work has not suffered, and both are quite happy with the turn their lives have taken. This is something that I want. This is something that… I have always wanted, and though I understand your concerns, and will take them under advisement, I will never second guess that fact. I need to get back to work." She said, turning on her heel again, she strode toward her office purposefully, leaving Cam standing alone, wondering once again how life at the Jeffersonian had gotten so complicated.

* * *

><p>Booth stood up and started to gather his things as his day ended. He had just gotten off the phone with Brennan. She had told him that though she was grateful that he had given her that little push, but if he ever pulled a stunt like that again, it would be his remains that the squints would be squinting at. He picked up a folder that he intended on bringing home, and turned toward the door, just in time to see Cam swing into his office and stop three feet in as his door closed behind her. "Camille?"<p>

"Seeley." She shook her head. She looked exasperated, confused, and concerned. Her tone indicated not that she was disappointed in him, but that she wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into. "Doctor Brennan…"

"She told me that you questioned her professional integrity." Booth replied.

"That's not what I said." Cam said, taking a step forward.

"I know that's not what you said." Booth said, stepping around his desk, he sat on the edge of it. "Though I do think she took offense to your reaction of her announcement. So what's wrong?"

"Tell me everything." Cam said, sitting down heavily in one of the chairs. "I feel like… all of this is happening around me, and I have no idea what is going on anymore." She said with dramatic shrug.

"Bones and I are together."

"And this baby? Please tell me that it was a direct deposit."

Booth let out a laugh that startled both himself and Cam, and though his eyes held a tinge of anxiety, his head shook emphatically. "All natural, not exactly planned… but…"

"You're happy." She stated, leaning forward slightly, she seemed a little more relaxed, a little relieved.

"Very happy."

"And, this… relationship with you and Doctor Brennan, do you think it can work?"

"You don't think it will?"

"You and Doctor Brennan are two completely different people, Booth. Not just in your professions, or your personalities… but in your belief systems, complete and total opposites." Cam sighed. "I just don't want you getting in over your head."

The smile on Booth's face faded slightly, and he eyed his friend carefully. He knew that she was just looking out for his well being, and he appreciated the sentiment. "Bones and I are good, Cam. We're good because of our differences, despite our differences. We're solid, Cam."

"You're sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

"And the baby thing, you're good with that… raising a child with Doctor Brennan? It's not going to be easy."

"I know that." Booth nodded. "But this is Bones, Cam. We've already been together for years, how can you know someone better than that?" He asked. "Are you done trying to talk me down from this cliff?" He asked.

She furrowed her brow one more time and watched him. "How is this going to affect your work with the Jeffersonian, Booth? Your judgment when out in the field, your credibility when we are working on a case."

"My credibility isn't going to be questioned if I'm in a relationship with someone the FBI contracts out with, Cam. We've already discussed this with Cullen, Hacker… it's been cleared by anyone who might have an opinion. Bones and I will always argue about facts and evidence. Sharing a bed, a child… that's not going to change anything legal about our partnership. I'm always going to be willing to give up my life for her, that's never going to change."

"And knowing that she's willing to give up her life for you?"

"I can't stop the way she feels, and I can't control her. I told you from the start. I'm with Bones all the way…that's never going to change." He stood up and shrugged. "So… are you done lecturing me?"

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up, and she eyed him skeptically, she lifted one eyebrow and watched him. "I think I'm done."

"And … how about a congratulations, and a hug, maybe a slug to the shoulder?" He asked, smiling brightly, she shook her head, but couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"How about I just give you a left hook to the chin?" She said, stepping forward, she hugged Booth close, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Love tap, Cam. I can take it." He said, giving her a squeeze.

"Congratulations." She said, pulling from the hug. "Congratulations." She said again, looking into his eyes, she could see the happiness within them, and smiled with a thought that even if things were complicated, they'd all make it through if they just stuck together.


	9. Sweets, Caroline

Booth watched Brennan sitting across from him at the diner table. Her fingers were rolling through the plate of fries in front of her, but her eyes were focused on the decal on the window for the time being. "I'd say you look thoughtful, but you always look thoughtful... which would make what I'm saying seem a bit ridiculous, because then you'd just say you look like you always looked...which is thoughtful."

Brennan's brow furrowed, and confusion masked her thoughtfulness. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Booth asked, a sheepish grin on his face.

She straightened a bit in her chair, and then sucked in a deep breath as she leaned slightly on the table. "Do you think Caroline is correct?" She asked, keeping her voice low as he leaned his arms on the table and looked into her eyes.

"About what?"

"About having a child together being a conflict of interest." She replied.

"Bones, she wasn't being serious. She was just upset because we didn't tell her personally. You know that Caroline is as cuddly as a cactus in the middle of a sandstorm in August."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that she's not always going to be forthright with her feelings, and she has concerns about how this will affect her career, just like anyone else who works with us might." He shrugged. "Have you told Cam yet?"

"No." She shook her head, popping a french fry into her mouth, she watched Booth's brow furrow. She held her finger out to stop him from replying while she swallowed the fry, and poked at the table. "And before you say anything." She said, a bit loudly, lowering her voice, she leaned forward a little more. "And before you say anything, I am not scared to tell her. I have no reason to be scared to tell her. This has all been cleared with the FBI, correct? You said you spoke to Cullen, and you spoke with Andrew."

"It's fine, Bones, it has all been cleared. The only thing left to do is tell Cam and the squinterns. That should be pretty easy, I'm sure they'll all be very happy for you." He paused, still seeing the concern in her eyes. "You're worried that they're going to see this as a conflict of interest?"

"I find that being judged negatively by one's peers can be hurtful. If they see this as a conflict of interest, then perhaps they won't admire me anymore." She shrugged.

"Listen, Bones..." He said, reaching his hand across the table, she paused before letting him take her hand. "I'm interested in you, you're interested in me... there is no conflict there that I can see." He said, offering up his best charm smile. She nodded, letting him have this argument for once. Her eyes shifted to behind Booth, and her hand slipped slowly from his hand. He gave her a questioning look and tipped his head. "What?"

"There is one other person that we forgot to inform about our current situation." She said, leaning back in her chair just as someone grabbed the chair right next to Booth, unknowingly making him jump as the metal of the chair legs scraped the linoleum floor.

"Hey guys." Sweets said, setting his lunch on the table next to Booth, he made himself comfortable in the chair he had pulled out.

Booth and Brennan exchanged a look, and she allowed a slow smirk erupt onto her lips. His eyes narrowed slightly as they conversed silently. She challenged him to make the announcement that he so calmly claimed moments ago would be so simple, and his playful glare back was a clear indication that he had read her loud and clear.

"Um," Sweets stammered as a blush crept up his cheeks, "am I interrupting something? Should I move?" He asked, looking between the two partners, he was suddenly the center of their attention.

"Hey, Sweets." Booth said, looking over to Brennan, she simply smiled and munched on another french fry, watching to see how Booth would handle the situation. "No, sit down. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Sweets said, looking between the two of them, confused by their sudden rapt attention. "I guess." He nodded. "Things have been a little slow for you guys, huh?"

"Murder doesn't grow on trees, you know." Booth said, eliciting a confused glance from his partner. "So what have you been up to? How is Daisy? The head shrinking business?"

"Fine..." Sweets said, furrowing his brow. "I guess." He was a bit wary of Booth's jovial attitude, finding it a bit out of character for him.

The waitress walked over to check on them, glancing at the nearly finished plates, she offered to clear the table. "Actually." Brennan said, catching the waitresses attention. "I'd like a slice of apple pie if you don't mind." She said, settling back in her seat, she had caught Sweets' eye as he passed her a look of curiosity. "What?" She asked, exchanging a look with Booth, his lip quirked up in a half smile.

"I thought you didn't like pie." Sweets asked, looking between the two of them, their eyes locked in an expression of humored contentment.

"She just hadn't tried the right kind of pie, yet." Booth replied, glancing to Sweets, that smarmy grin never leaving his lips. His eyes locked with hers and she gave him a knowing look, shaking her head at the boldness of his innuendo. He watched her cheeks turn crimson.

"Am I missing something?" Sweets asked, knowing that when it came to these two, he was always missing something. It had been a couple of weeks since he had seen them together, and almost six weeks since Vincent's death, and the two of them seemed closer than ever before.

"Doctor Sweets, I was under the impression that you always prided yourself in your reading of people." Brennan said, swiping a fry from Booth's plate, she smiled at his faux glare and lifted her milkshake to her lips, sipping from the straw.

"I'd say I'm pretty good at reading people." He said, looking between the two of them again. "Why, am I missing something?"

"Perhaps." She shrugged.

Sweets watched them with an irritated look, feeling like he had been played again, he couldn't figure out what the two of them were up to. "You know what, you two are just a couple of bullies." He said with a pout that didn't quite reach his eyes. He took a bite of his hamburger and shook his head.

"Bullies? Us?" Booth teased, looking to the waitress as she handed over a slice of pie to him, he shoved his fork into it.

"That's mine." Brennan said, reaching for it.

"You can share." He said, pulling his fork back, he held the plate out of her reach.

"Booth, just..."

"Here," he said, sending the fork with the bit of pie on it in her direction, she started to stand up to reach for the plate as he insisted that she simply have a bite from his fork. "Here, just taste..."

"No, because this is just going to turn into another fiasco, just like the bubble bath thing last night. There are just some things that I don't want to share." She said, not thinking about the company they were in, their attention was immediately drawn to the slam to the table by the heel of Sweets' hand. The young doctor's hand went to his throat, and he gasped for air. "Booth! He's choking!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Booth said, noticing Sweets' face turning red.

"Booth, he has food lodged in his..."

Booth acted quickly, but not in a way that Brennan had expected. He reared his hand back and slammed his palm soundly onto the psychologist's back, sending the bit of food that had gotten stuck in his throat into the napkin he had held in his hand.

"Booth, that was not the proper way to perform the Heimlich maneuver!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Well, he's not choking now, is he?" Booth argued, patting Sweets' back. "Are you okay, Sweets?"

Sweets coughed a couple more times trying to catch his breath, looking between the two of them, he held his chest with his hand. "Are you... are you two kidding me?"

"Kidding you?" Booth asked, patting him again on the back. "Are you sure that little episode without oxygen didn't give you a little brain damage there, Sweets?" Booth asked with a chuckle.

"He'd have to be without oxygen for a number of minutes to cause brain damage, Booth." Brennan said quickly, getting a sideways glance from Booth, he looked to Sweets again.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said, pulling away from Booth's arm. "Now are you guys going to tell me what's going on, or what?" He asked, pushing his plate away from him, he crossed his arms over his chest as he coughed into his hand again.

"Booth and I are..." She said, looking to him for the correct answer. She had simply blurted out about the pregnancy to Angela, and though her reaction was one of happiness, she was quite unsure of what Sweets' reaction would be, and preferred if his shock was directed at Booth.

"We're in a relationship." He said, eyeing Brennan, who nodded, and flashed him a smile.

"You're in a relationship?" Sweets asked. "A real... relationship... not like..."

"Yeah, Sweets, a real relationship. We are normal people, regardless of what your little clinical analysis of us seems to tell you. We're dating."

"Don't you think this could have an adverse effect on your partnership?" He asked. He watched two sets of eyebrows lift, and wondered which one was going to answer him, but neither did. They just exchanged a look and sat back, each poked a fork into the piece of pie that had ended up between them, they contemplated his words. "Guys?" Sweets said.

"Are you asking as a friend or as our shrink?" Booth asked.

"Technically, I am both, right?"

"That is correct." Brennan said. "Well, you were our psychologist... until we... stopped going to see you in a professional capacity." She said, nodding. Booth nodded in response. There were several moments of silence, and Brennan pulled the slice of pie closer to herself and ate it a bit more ravenously than a moment before, keeping her focus on the dessert.

Booth remained quiet, focusing on the decal on the window that Brennan had been focused on earlier. They were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice, and each looked up as Caroline Julian approached their table.

"Oh good, it is you two." She said, looking around at the three of them. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I think i may have been a bit snappy in my accusation, and i didn't want to offend you."

"It's fine, Caroline." Booth shrugged.

"Accusation of what?" Sweets asked, shoving a french fry into his mouth, Brennan watched and knew what was coming next, though she had no way of stopping it. She looked up at Caroline silently, and Booth exchanged a glance with her. She shrugged.

"You're a good man, Seeley Booth, Doctor Brennan. You will make wonderful parents... congratulations." She said sincerely. They were suddenly interrupted by a barrage of coughing from the psychologist, and Caroline took a step back. "What is wrong with him?"

"Sweets is having a little bit of a problem swallowing his food today, it seems." Booth said, grabbing Brennan's milkshake from the table.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"He's choking, Bones!"

"Give him some of your water!" She exclaimed.

Caroline watched as they continued arguing over the psychologist's well being, bickering over whether or not he was okay or not, and sighed shaking her head. "Lord help that child... these two are made for one another." She said, shaking her head as she stepped away from the table to allow the three of them sort through the truth together.


	10. Precious And Few

**Okay folks. This is the final chapter of the series of oneshots. It's a long chapter, so you may want to read it a couple of times to really let it sink in. I hope you've enjoyed the journey through the lives of our favorite characters, and their shock/surprise and changes in their lives. I hope you've enjoyed the series, and please don't focus on the fact that it's the end. I've enjoyed sharing my words with you, and look forward to hearing yours now. Please tell me what you liked... or didn't like (oh no!) ... let me hear your opinions and thoughts! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The gravel crunched beneath the rolling tires of the car. The newly fallen snow blanketed the stones that surrounded them in a veil of pure white. The winter birds sang a somber song in the bare trees, their wings speckled with velvety drops of melted snow as they ruffled their feathers to keep warm. The car came to a slow stop at a small cleared pull off area, and the heat roared fiercely, keeping the occupants of the car warm as the winter wind blew lightly against the car outside. She stared ahead at the headstones that she faced, and silently reconsidered her trip for just a split second. Her eyes traveled to the rear view mirror, and she focused on the small mirror that had been situated on the back seat, so that she could see the reflection of the sleeping child in the rear facing car seat.<p>

She watched the gentle rise and fall of her child's chest, her tiny head bowed slightly as she slept peacefully in her car seat. It had been a long month of many challenges since she had been born, and though Brennan loved her more than she could have ever imagined loving another human being, she still felt that there was something missing.

The child's nose wrinkled and she let out a sleepy squawk, raising her mother's keen awareness just another notch, before the child instantly quieted. She could see a lot of Booth in the child's facial expressions, even at this early age. And though he teased that the little one was lucky to have her mother's beauty, Brennan could see more and more of her partner in the child each and every day. After another moment, Brennan's eyes moved back to the windshield, her eyes once again raking over the gray stones that dotted the landscape. She wondered for a moment if it was too cold to do this now, if the winter wind would be far too frigid for the baby, for herself. She also wondered if this pause was just simply another excuse not to follow through with her plan. She let her eyes follow the row of stones, settling in the distance on her ultimate goal, and immediately thought herself foolish. She looked in the rear view mirror again, and noticed that the baby's eyes were now open, and though she was awake, she was silently surveying her surroundings.

"Your mother is being ridiculous." She said softly to the reflection of the child. It felt odd to her to speak to someone she knew would not respond, but continued anyway. "This is another obvious indication of the influence that your father has over me." She sighed and let her eyes settle on the stone in the distance. She watched the baby for several moments, knowing that at one month old, she would have absolutely no idea what she was saying, but for some reason it felt oddly comforting to speak aloud to her. "Your father says that it is important to connect with those of the past. He says that by talking to the memory of someone you once loved, that you can come to peace with who you've become, and find answers to questions that you are unable to ask." She looked back up to the mirror and watched the baby's eyes for a moment, listened to the slight chortle that she emitted. "Your father is not a fool." She sighed, letting the car fill with silence once again. "Your mother, however… she might just fall within those parameters. Perhaps we should just go home, we can try again another day." She whispered with a tone of disappointment and defeat.

Brennan closed her eyes for a moment, letting her hands rest on the steering wheel as she worked through her thoughts slowly. Often, it seemed impossible to catch the various nuances of her worries and concerns, but this one thing had been nagging at her for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar squeaking cry of her baby girl, and she could still feel that 'new mother' flutter in her stomach each and every time she cried. She twisted in her seat slightly, pulling her seatbelt off, she could see the baby's face, red with anger as she screeched in discontent. "It appears that you have other plans, I see." She whispered, pulling on the latch of the door, she chastised herself as she held her fingers in the front door until the back door was completely open, allowing for no possibility to accidentally lock the baby inside without her. She closed the driver's side and slipped into the back seat, settling beside the car seat.

She looked down at the crying baby, her hands trembling a bit as she watched the little girl wail angrily. "Well, it appears that you're just as opinionated as your father. I imagine that he'll be quite happy to hear that." She said, a smile slipping onto her lips as she carefully unfastened the baby from the seat, lifting her and the fluffy pink blanket she was wrapped in, into her arms. The baby's crying ceased, tiny hiccups escaping her lips, her eyes imploring her mother for a moment. Brennan's pinky finger stretched toward the little hand that was extended toward her, and those tiny fingers immediately latched onto it, pulling it naturally and weakly toward her suckling mouth. "You can't possibly be hungry already." She said, her words slipping awkwardly into the silence of the car. "You certainly have the appetite of a Booth." She smiled, watching the baby continue to tug.

Her attention remained on her little girl for a moment, and her mind raced much more quickly than it had been when she was in the front seat. "Who would have thought that a six pound bundle of flesh and bones could reduce me into an illogical mess?" She whispered. "I had wanted to tell your father for a very long time what was on my mind, what was breaking my heart with each day that I carried you inside of me. I found, that it is physically painful to keep things from him, you know? If you love someone, really love them… you have to be willing to risk the pain that comes with the truth, even if admitting it to them is admitting it to yourself." She paused, watching the baby's eyes flutter closed. "It's alright, I think that you have a little more time to think about that, it's a lot to handle… perhaps sleeping on it is wise." She whispered, thinking for a moment that she was sounding insane having a conversation with someone who obviously had no idea what she was talking about, though she would admit it that it was quite cathartic.

"The day that I told your father why I was so depressed, was the day you were born." She whispered. "From the moment he learned about your existence, until… well, it will never end… he has been in love with you." She said softly. "To say that he has been supportive would be a gross understatement, and most assuredly not give him the credit that he deserves." The baby's eyes opened again, her tiny lips opening and closing slightly as she let out another small squeak. "He insists that you call him 'daddy', you know… which I have informed him on numerous occasions sounds a bit childish, but he of course informed me…that you are, in fact a child." She said awkwardly. "Which brings me to the conclusion that… sometimes your daddy is correct about some things." She said in a whisper, wiggling her finger in the baby's grasp. "Though, it's not always wise to let him know that fact, at least not initially. We can keep that between you and I, if you don't mind." She whispered, gently rocking the baby, watching her slip in and out of sleep as she held her. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the child, grateful for her health, and completely in love with her, and let her mind wander to what had brought her here.

Brennan's thoughts went to that morning of labor almost a month to the day. She thought of the pain of labor, and the panic that something was very wrong as the doctors examined her. She thought of Booth sitting beside the bed holding her hand, forcing her to focus on his eyes. She remembered him begging her to tell him what she needed to tell him, trying to clear the air of the fears that lined her face, promising her forever if she needed it, whispered declarations of love, trust and promise, as together they brought their child into the world. They were partners, forever partners, in everything life handed to them.

Her thoughts then focused on that moment.

That indescribable, moment when time seemed to stand still, the moment that their child was placed in her arms. For all of the pain, and panic, and hormonal ups and downs, the product of their love was placed in her arms for her to hold. She was finally holding to her chest, the tangible proof of their love for one another.

Booth had exclaimed proudly that she had ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, and then came that moment, that he spoke the words that cracked the remainder of the wall she had built around her heart.

_She's perfect._

Brennan had looked down at that tiny human being, just as she was doing at this moment, and no other word would come to mind but what Booth had said.

_Perfect._

_And the floodgates opened, and holding her newborn child in her arms, Brennan began to sob inconsolably. She could still feel the weight of the child in her arms when he wrapped his arms around her. He spoke no words, but simply held her against him, letting her ear fall against his chest as his heartbeat attempted to calm her. The nurse and doctor seemed concerned, her reaction having been almost typical of a new mother, with raging hormones and conflicting thoughts and feelings. But the intensity of the sobs was like none they had ever seen._

_Booth had allowed them to take the child, to clean her and look her over, her hands holding tightly to the bundle for just another moment before he helped the nurse to take the baby from her. Brennan had pushed herself into his chest, letting the pain wash over her in wave after wave of emotion, but he held strong. He held strong, just as he always had, and he stayed with her until the last tear fell. He said nothing to her in the moments after, knowing that pushing her would reveal nothing… and when she had been cleaned and taken care of, when the baby was placed in her arms once again, she had found the strength to speak to him._

_"I am not ready." She whispered, staring at the baby in her arms, her tiny pink knit cap covering the light covering of fine brown hair on her head. Her eyes were closed as she slept peacefully against her mother's chest. "I can't do this."_

_His reaction wasn't what she had expected, his typical rebuttal that she simply 'can' never came. Instead, he moved closer to her and pulled her against him carefully, and silently encouraged her to continue._

_"I mean… I've read the parenting books. Angela is more than willing to offer advice… and the simple needs and wants of the child will be met." She whispered. "But I'm not ready." She whispered, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "I know nothing about being a child, let alone being a mother. She's perfect, Booth, you said so yourself. I'm just… I'm going to ruin that." She whispered._

_He kissed her head and held her, as they looked down on their sleeping child, her tears dropping silently onto her blanket. He rocked them both gently, letting the sadness melt from her, his strong arms holding her firmly against the waves of emotions. His presence was reassuring, and not condemning, and his lack of conversation while for some would seem dismissive, to her it was welcoming. He was allowing her to work through her thoughts, and when she said the right thing, he would speak._

_"I…" Her voice trembled, and she felt a light squeeze from his arms, his finger gently running across the soft, sensitive cheek of the baby she held. "I wish my mother was here." She whispered. Immediately, she felt as if the air had been knocked out of her. She felt breathless and broken with her admission, but also relieved. She had finally spoken her secret, her wish, her desire, her hope, her dream that would never, ever come true. "I wish my mother was here to tell me how to do this." She said, feeling her breaths coming in short gasps. "I wish my mother was here to tell me that this gets easier." She said, staring at the baby, her arms trembling. "Booth." She whimpered._

_"I'll take her." He whispered, lifting the baby carefully from Brennan's arms, he cradled her against his chest, and watched as his partner rested her head in her hands. She sucked in a deep breath and let the air escape her lungs in short spurts into her lap, her sob silent, but heartbreaking. He sat on the bed, holding the baby on his arm, pushing lightly at the blanket so that it didn't block her face. His other hand began rubbing Brennan's back slowly, lightly, and rhythmically. "I understand." He spoke from his heart. "I understand, Bones." He whispered._

_"She's just so… tiny… She's so defenseless, and all of these months." Brennan sniffled. "All of these months, I've had her inside of me, growing… listening, feeling… and then when I see her face. I see her face, and the first thing I think is that I don't deserve this." She said. "Who am I to think that I can do this, that I can nurture a child, Booth? Who am I to believe that this is something that I have earned? I can't make her love me. Why am I thinking these things? Why am I feeling these things? What if she cries and I don't know why? What if she gets diaper rash? What if she falls down and gets hurt? What if she gets sick? What if she…" Brennan paused, and watched a flash of something in his eyes. She stopped and sniffled, looking into his eyes. "What?" She whispered._

_"You know the answer to all of those questions, Bones."_

_"What if I forget?" She whispered._

_"Then I'll remind you." He said, very gently handing the baby over to her, she watched him as she took the child into her arms. "After all, we're partners, right?"_

_She looked down at the baby in her arms, Booth's hand still on her hand as she held the sleeping child to her. "Right." She whispered. "Partners."_

* * *

><p>In the days following the baby's birth, and subsequent homecoming, Brennan had found it difficult to move past that mountain of fear and doubt that seemed to climb higher and higher before her. Her family and friends were supportive, Booth was supportive, but she couldn't help but feel that lingering loss. Booth had noticed her distance, the way she overanalyzed everything and was losing hours of sleep to insomnia and worry. He noticed her lack of attention to the baby, the way that she seemed to distance herself from her, and allow him to tend to her when she wasn't feeding. It had been just two days earlier that he had broached the subject with her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Bones?" He whispered. She was staring at the decal on the window of the diner again, his finger was dancing over their daughter's hand as he cradled her in his arms. His plate of extra fries hadn't been touched, her salad had barely even been touched, either. "Hey?" He said softly.<em>

_"Huh?" She said, turning her head to face him. "I'm not hungry." She said automatically. She watched his brow furrow, and she gave him an odd look. "What?"_

_"I didn't ask if you were hungry. I'm just wondering what you're thinking about."_

_"Nothing." She said, pulling a fry from the plate, he reached across and took her hand, knowing that she was trying to give herself a mouth full of fries so that she wouldn't have to answer his questions. She gave him a glare of irritation and dropped the fry, sighing heavily._

_"I go back to work tomorrow."_

_"I know." She replied, looking to the baby, and back to him. "I am thinking of coming back earlier than I had originally planned." She said, this time grabbing the French fry before he stopped her. She shoved it into her mouth and sat back in her chair._

_"Bones, it has only been a month."_

_"And four weeks is just fine, don't you think? I think that once we get a nanny hired this week, I should start work immediately."_

_"A nanny? Seriously? Bones, you hardly even talk to her. You don't hold her unless you're breastfeeding or calming her when I can't. You've rarely even let yourself be alone with the baby since we brought her home." He whispered over the sleeping child. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine." She said, though from the look on her face, it was clear that she wasn't. She was having that little fluttering feeling in her stomach again, that feeling that indicated that her emotions were forcing their way up. She put another fry in her mouth and watched her partner's eyebrows lower in irritation._

_"Bones, you're not fine." He whispered. "I think you might have that… post… part… post… baby depression thing that I read about."_

_"I don't have post partum depression Booth. I have a career… and I love our child." She said, watching the concern in his eyes. "I love her." She said more forcefully. "I just… don't think we have very much in common." She shrugged, flicking her eyes from his stare, she stared at the plate in front of her._

_He reached out and pulled it away from her, sending her eyes back to his again. "You don't have much in common." He said, in a disbelieving tone. "Bones… she's part of you."_

_"Believe me, I am aware of that."_

_"And how can you say you don't have anything in common? She has blue eyes, you have blue eyes." He shrugged._

_"That's purely genetics, Booth… besides, most Caucasian children are born with blue eyes. They change over time based on…" She watched as he started to stand up, still holding the baby in his arms. "Where are you going?" She asked._

_He took a step toward her, and very carefully placed the child into her waiting arms. She looked up at him with a panicked expression, that quickly dissipated. He crouched beside her, and looked into her eyes, as she gently held the sleeping child in her arms, looking into his eyes. The sincerity in his deep brown eyes was mesmerizing, and she was confused by his sudden movement. "Listen, Bones." He said, watching her swallow hard. "This is going to kill me to do this, okay?"_

_"What?" She asked, feeling panic rising in her belly as she watched him shake his head. "Booth, you can't leave her with…"_

_"Listen, okay? We've been camping out at my place since she was born, you're rarely with her when I'm not around. You need time to bond with her." He paused. "Alone."_

_"No." She shook her head, her voice was small and filled with worry. "No, Booth. I'm not ready for alone."_

_"You're ready for alone… and I'm just a phone call away, okay? You are a very, very good mother, Bones. I've seen it, you've seen it… but you have to bond with her. You have to talk to her. You have to trust that you can do this. Two days, okay? I'll pick you both up at your place on Tuesday after work. You can call me any time, day or night…"_

_"Don't do this, Booth. Don't abandon me like this." She shook her head again, watching him start to stand up._

_"You can do this. It's only two days, two days, Bones. You have to find something that works. You have to come to terms with this. You're a very strong person." He said, leaning forward, he touched her cheek, letting his finger slide down and beneath her chin. She looked up into his eyes and he could see the tears forming in the depths of hers. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, oblivious to anyone in the diner that might be looking in their direction. "I will never, ever abandon you." He whispered. "Either of you… I will always be here for you. I love you." He said, pressing his lips to hers, he could feel the desperation in her kiss. The way she tried to entice him to stay just a little longer, thinking that perhaps he'd change his mind. "I love you." He said again. He then leaned down, and kissed the forehead of his daughter, her nose wrinkling in her sleep, he allowed a smile onto his lips. "Take good care of your mama, little one." He whispered. "Daddy will see you soon."_

_"Booth." Brennan said, one more time as he stood up straight._

_"Talk to her, Bones." He said, letting a charm smile grace his lips as he took a step backward. "She's a very, very good listener." He said, and with a flick of his wrist, he dropped the money for their lunch onto the table, and turned to walk out of the diner. He heard her call his name one more time before he disappeared out the door, but she thought that he didn't, and she didn't see the painful expression that he hid from her, as he turned the corner and walked out of sight._

* * *

><p>It had been nearly forty eight hours since he had turned and walked out of the diner, away from her, away from their child. Forty eight hours, and the memory of him disappearing around that corner still hurt. It didn't hurt because of the feeling abandonment that followed his leaving, and the pain from the intense fear she felt at that moment was quickly fading. What hurt her the most, was knowing that it was because of her fears and worries, that the man that she loved was forced to take a step back from his family. He had sacrificed his own happiness, his own peace of mind, in a mindful attempt to bring the relationship between mother and daughter even closer, and for that she knew that she would never be able to repay him.<p>

Brennan repositioned herself, leaning slightly back, she turned the baby around and positioned her so that she could hold her with both hands, and look down onto her tiny angelic face. "I hope that you're not offended when I say this." She said, tipping her head, the baby's eyes opening sleepily. "And, I wish that someone had told me this… but being someone's mother, is frightening. It's exhausting, messy, stressful…" She whispered. "I worry about you constantly… check to see if you're breathing, check to see if you're eating… that you're developing correctly… ensuring that you don't become sick. It has only been a month, and look how much you've grown." She said, allowing herself a smile, in spite of her words. "But if I may say… you're a beautiful child. A lucky child… and if it takes the rest of my life, the rest of your daddy's life… for us to prove it to you… you are a very loved child." Brennan whispered, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek. "I will never abandon you. I will never knowingly cause you pain that can be avoided. I will never, ever stop loving you… and I will make sure that you know that." She whispered.

The baby's eyes were now closed, and Brennan contemplated her courage for just a second more, before carefully bundling the child in her blanket. She made sure that the child was warm, swaddled in her blanket and secure, before she carefully climbed from the car still holding her. She closed the back seat door, and pulled open the driver's side, securing the child against her chest as she yanked the keys from the ignition, pocketing them securely before closing the car door lightly.

Brennan held the child closely, purposefully stepping toward the stone that she spied in the distance as her feet crunched beneath her in the snow. She noticed as she walked that the winter wind didn't feel as cold as it had earlier, the overcast sky was beginning to break. The bits of blue that were visible were vibrant, and the sun seemed to be attempting to break through. The chatter between the birds in the trees resembled more of a song than tuneless chaos, and Brennan listened with a keen ear to the various tunes.

She paused as she neared the stone, holding her child to her body protectively. Her eyes moved over the words engraved on the granite slab before her.

_'Beloved Mother of Russ and Temperance'_

She thought for a moment, the meaning behind those words, as she held her child so close to her body, feeling the warmth of the tiny soul in her arms against her. She could feel a flood of emotion beginning to breach the wall, and thought for a moment that she should protect her child from the pain that she was feeling right now. She could hear Booth's words from so long ago, tickling at the back of her mind, and as badly as she wished she could push them aside, he was the one she always went to when it came to matters of the heart.

_'It doesn't matter where the words are aimed, what you're saying... is that you remember them.'_

She stared at the stone, her mother's name bold and clear, and she crouched down slightly to get a better look. She held the baby securely in her arms, and looked at the stone as if she were trying to conjure the courage to face it, as if it were a nemesis of sorts, and she were attempting to defeat it. Death stood in the way of knowing her mother better, and the lies that surrounded her family had caused that death.

She held no lies from her child, and knew as she stood at the stone of the woman who had nearly broken her heart completely, that there was a time for fear, and a time for forgiveness. Three generations of strong Brennan women faced the winter wind together. One had chosen a path that had gotten her killed, the second had held herself hostage in her own mind for long enough, and the third would have the peace of mind of knowing that she'd never have to experience what her mother had experienced.

Brennan touched the stone and felt the cold beneath her hand, closing her eyes she silently forgave her mother, and then leaned back slightly as she knelt on the ground. She lifted her child just a little, uncovering her sleeping face to the cool breeze for a moment. "Mom." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she smiled demurely, with a flicker of pride in her eyes. "I'd like you to meet your granddaughter." She whispered, looking down at her child with a loving mother's gaze, she knew that she had made the right decision, and felt that both she and her daughter would be all the better for it.


End file.
